


#1 Mister Dimples

by Treo_dishks



Series: XingMyeon short stories [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: High School AUStudent Council President Kim Junmyeon is having a massive crush on council secretary Zhang Yixing. Sparks fly when they plan a fund raising event together.





	#1 Mister Dimples

The sound of the school bell rang throughout the corridor and the students piled out from their respective classrooms.

 

It was the last hour and most of them were glad to have finished with their day. But for some of them, the day was not yet over.

 

For one Kim Junmyeon, the most stressful part of the day were the after-school hours. Being the president of the student council meant a lot of meetings, and reading over reports, and generally helping out the students and the teachers.

 

Today, they were supposed to discuss about a fundraising event that they had planned for the orphans. It had been the idea of the school Principal and she had demanded that Junmyeon give her the entire itinerary within a week. He slowly trudged out of his classroom after he bid farewell to his friends, but then he heard the tell-tale voice of his friend call out to him, and he mentally prayed for any God listening, to give him strength.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung, wait for me!” Came the loud voice of Park Chanyeol. The boy was his junior and also one of his good friends, so he was always with the other boy. Junmyeon turned around and smiled warily at Chanyeol. He waved him forward and looked ahead as he took longer strides.

 

He was having a headache and he had no patience to deal with Chanyeol's antics. “Hyung, how are you!” Yelled Chanyeol. Junmyeon closed his eyes and took a breath before he replied. “I'm okay. I've got a headache, so I'd appreciate it if you can keep your voice down,” he said in a whisper.

 

“Oh my God, are you sure you're alright? Do you need a pill? I could get you a pill,” boomed Chanyeol and the president glared at him until he became silent.

 

Few minutes later they made their way to their meeting room. It was a spare classroom for which the school had no use for, and it had been converted to a council room. There were desks and chairs, along with a writing board and surprisingly, a coffee machine. After they all had settled down in their desks, Junmyeon walked over to the front and smiled at them. Most of them were in a state of semi consciousness as they had some sort of test earlier in the day. He decided to make it a quick meeting and was about to start speaking when two boys, one tall and blonde, and the other a little shorter than him with black hair and round glasses, suddenly burst through the class.

 

Junmyeon sighed as he saw them adjust their uniforms and their bags. The taller one was Kris, the vice president of the council and also a member of the foreign exchange program, and the one with the glasses was Yixing, the secretary and also a member of the foreign exchange program.

 

He rubbed his forehead in frustration as Kris stumbled to the front to stand beside Junmyeon, while Yixing only smirked at the president before he sat next to Chanyeol. Junmyeon caught the smirk on Yixing's face and quickly averted his eyes. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself in front of his crush.

 

Oh yeah, he was also nursing a massive crush on Yixing.

 

He had been enamored with the boy from the time he had first been introduced to Junmyeon. He had been shy and had looked at Junmyeon with wide eyes, until Junmyeon had introduced himself in Mandarin. Then, he had smiled at Junmyeon, revealing his dimples, and the president had felt his heart stutter at the sight. From then, Yixing had always gravitated towards Junmyeon, even going so far as to join the council.

 

Now, after five months of being in the school, his Korean was really good, even if he did mess up some words, and he was opening up to the others.

 

“What reason do you have for being late?” He questioned Kris with a stern expression. The blonde gave him an easy smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Lost track of time, baby. We'll be early next time,” he assured the other. Junmyeon felt irritated when he heard himself being addressed as 'baby' by Kris. The elder had learnt that Junmyeon hated being called that way, and so he had taken it upon himself to call the president as 'baby' whenever he could. This did not bother Kris' boyfriend at all, and even he sometimes referred to the president as 'baby'.

 

Junmyeon sighed and turned to face the others. He discussed the Principal's idea and went through the details of the fund raising event. They were to organize some games, food and other events in order to raise funds. Some of the members gave their opinions on the topic and Junmyeon was able to form some sort of itinerary.

 

It was nearly seven when they were done, and Junmyeon quickly concluded the meeting. “Now, you boys and girls get home safely, okay? No loitering,” he warned the others.

 

They bid farewell and made their way out. Chanyeol was still packing his bag when Junmyeon saw Yixing making his way towards him. “Junmyeon-ah, may I speak with you for a moment?” Asked the boy.

 

Junmyeon was about to refuse his request, tell him that he'd had a long day and that he was nursing a headache. But then he looked up and saw a dimpled smile over Yixing's face and all of his excuses died on his tongue. “Y-Yixing! How can I help you?” He asked, smiling widely at him. Damn him, and his dimples.

 

The other boy bowed a little and wrung his hands nervously. “About being late for today's meeting, I wanted to apologize for that,” he started. “I was in the library, trying to find a book for my Korean history assignment, and I honestly lost track of time. I promise, I'll be here on time,” he said with a sincere look in his eyes.

 

Junmyeon's heart skipped another beat as he observed Yixing's etiquette. The boy was known for his respectful behavior and he was loved by most of the professors. He quickly waved off his apology and set a hand over Yixing's shoulder. “Ah, it's no problem. You have a valid excuse. Kris, on the other hand, usually hangs out with Tao and forgets the entire world when he's with him,” he said with a defeated sigh.

 

The entire school knew about Kris and Tao. They were the famous couple of the school. They were also very much in love and often tended to forget their schedules when they were with each other. Hearing Junmyeon whine about Kris made Yixing laugh. Junmyeon was sure that angels would descend after hearing such a pure sound. “You're really funny sometimes, Myeon.” This made Junmyeon's face burn.

 

He cleared his throat and was about to say something when Chanyeol suddenly turned up next to him. He wrapped an arm around Junmyeon and drew him close to him. “Ah, did you just say Junmyeon-hyung is funny? I think his dad jokes are just lame,” said Chanyeol, letting out a chuckle.

 

Junmyeon pouted and pinched his ear. “Respect your elders, brat. My jokes are funny. It's not my fault that you can't understand humor,” he mumbled. Yixing had a frown on his face as he eyed the way Chanyeol had wrapped himself around Junmyeon. The latter wondered why Yixing's happy demeanor had changed, but he did not ask.

 

“I also overheard you saying that you were struggling with your Korean History stuff. You should take hyung's help. He is extremely good with History,” said Chanyeol, nodding at the other boy. Yixing cast a curious glance at Junmyeon and a small smile appeared over his face. “Is that so? Then, would you help me with it?” Junmyeon wanted to strangle Chanyeol. He knew that the boy was purposefully putting the two in situations where they'd get to interact.

 

Again, those damn dimples flashed before his eyes, and he could not even refuse. He found himself agreeing to it and decided to meet Yixing at the library during lunch.

 

When they finally parted for their houses, Junmyeon harshly swatted Chanyeol's shoulder. The latter screamed in an exaggerated manner and began rubbing his shoulder, pouting at Junmyeon and asking why he had done such an atrocious thing.

 

“You idiot! Why did you have to do that!”

 

“Hyung, you are extremely pathetic. I was just trying to help you out with your crush! This way, you'd at least get to talk with him, and I don't know, finally tell the guy that you like him!” He said, putting his hands out in front of him to add a dramatic touch to the entire scene. Junmyeon remained silent as he spoke.

 

“I mean, what's the worst that could happen!” Chanyeol chuckled as he asked with humor. This drew a soft response from the president. “He could reject me. He could be disgusted with me later.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed and turned to Junmyeon with a ridiculous expression. “He's not gonna reject you! He likes you too, I'm telling you! If you just get your head out of your ass and just analyse this with your heart, then maybe-”

 

“How dare you talk to me like that, you punk. Come here!” Yelled Junmyeon as he took off after his friend. The giant tore through the streets, yelling apologies to his friend as onlookers regarded them with bewilderment.

 

Later, when Junmyeon had reached his house and had bid farewell to Chanyeol, he took out his phone and checked for messages. He entered his room and flopped down over his mattress as he checked his phone. There were the usual texts from his friends, but a text from an unknown number caught his attention. He opened the text and felt his breath hitch as he read it. It was from Yixing.

 

_From: Unknown number_

_Hello, Junmyeon-ah! This is Zhang Yixing. Earlier in the evening I forgot to ask your number, but thankfully Kris-gege gave me your number. Although, he had a very weird smile on his face. Anyways, I thought we could meet tomorrow at 1:15? Hopefully you'd have finished your lunch by then. See you tomorrow, then. Bye, good night!_

 

“Shit, who the hell even texts in such refined manner nowadays?! Go ahead and steal my heart, will you!” Muttered Junmyeon under his breath as he stared at the text. He also decided to chew out Kris tomorrow for acting weird. He soon put in his own reply and texted Yixing back.

 

_To: unknown number_

_Hey, Yixing. I'm sorry I forgot to give you my number. I'll thank Kris-hyung tomorrow for helping you out. The time is perfect for me. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well._

 

Then, he was faced with the most difficult task ever. Saving Yixing's number under a good name. He thought over a lot of names until he settled over one.

 

With a blush dusting his cheeks, he nimbly typed in the same and saved it. He smiled a little and glanced at the name many times.

 

_**Mister Dimples** _

 

He had decided on that name because his dimples were the ones that melted Junmyeon every time. One flash of those dimples, and Junmyeon would lick the floor for him.

 

_I'm really pathetic, aren't I?_

 

Shaking his head, he focused his mind on his assignments and other endeavors, and if he day-dreamed about Yixing in between, he blamed it on that damn text message.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Junmyeon became late in finishing his lunch. He usually ate the food that his mom packed for him. It was tasty, healthy and filling. He could not say the same for the poor boys who boarded in their school. Namely, the foreign exchange students. They had to eat from the cafeteria and Junmyeon felt sorry for them.

 

He would always bring lunch for them whenever he could. Even his friends did the same. He always brought food for Kris and Yixing. Chanyeol brought food for Zitao and Luhan. Their other friends were not so close with the Chinese students so they did not understand the boy's need to get them lunch.

 

The lunch table was sort of empty today. The only person waiting for him at their table was Yixing. He spotted the black haired boy and waved at him when their eyes met. When he went to sit by him, he spotted their other friends lurking at the corner of the cafeteria. They were making lewd signs at them, and Junmyeon was close to throwing his water bottle at them.

 

Luckily for them, Yixing distracted Junmyeon. “Our friends ditched us today for some movie! I declined, because well, you'd have been alone. Plus, we have that study session after lunch. We're still doing that, right?” He asked with wide eyes. Junmyeon chuckled and reassured him that, yes, they were still going to study together.

 

Junmyeon took out their lunch boxes and Yixing smiled gratefully at him. His dimples were on full display and his eyes shone like diamonds. He always had this expression whenever Junmyeon brought lunch for them. Kris would usually nod at him and dig in, but Yixing would verbally thank Junmyeon and even give compliments. “Thank you for the food, Myeon-ah,” he said sincerely.

 

Junmyeon swallowed and willed himself to not blush. He nodded and looked down at his own food. “Ah, it's okay, Yixing. I can't have my buddies eating this cheap cafeteria food. You need vegetables and proteins! My mother is also fine with feeding you boys, she loves you all,” he said quickly.

 

Their lunch went by uneventful and soon they were making their way to the library. They picked a corner so that they won't be disturbed by anyone or cause disturbance to anyone. They spread out their sheets and books over the table.

 

After an hour of reading, Junmyeon began to peruse the stacks of the library in search of one book. The book was a rare copy and it had some good information regarding the cultural changes that took place in Korea. And that was Yixing's topic. The cultural changes that occurred during the rule of certain emperors.

 

After searching for it for a few minutes, he finally spotted the book at the top shelf. He tried to rise himself on his tiptoes in order to reach the book, but he was failing at it. He sighed as he landed on his heels and was about to try again when he felt someone's warmth behind his back.

 

A firm hand held his waist as the other hand reached out above him and took the book out. He felt a warm breath near his ear and he heard Yixing's low voice whisper by his ear. “Is this the one you're looking for?” Junmyeon closed his eyes and felt his entire body shiver in response. He turned his head a fraction and nodded. Yixing stepped back a moment later and there was a smirk on his face. As if he was enjoying the way Junmyeon was flustered.

 

Junmyeon looked into his eyes and tapped the book in Yixing's hands. “T-This copy has it all. The information, the pictures, the snippets from the emperor's personal entries, all of it is here,” he said in a wavering voice.

 

Yixing hummed and stepped closer to Junmyeon, caging him between himself and the stack of books. “How do you know about this book?” He asked, looking directly into Junmyeon's eyes. The latter stuttered as he formed a response. “I-I read it for a lecture. I took extra history courses.” This time, Junmyeon caught Yixing's eyes and he found fondness in them. He had a soft smile over his face which was doing amazing things to Junmyeon's heart.

 

“You're so intelligent and hard working, Junmyeon-ah. So many people take you for granted,” he said in a soft voice.

 

“But you don't,” replied Junmyeon instantly. It was true. Yixing never had ulterior motives. He never behaved sweetly with Junmyeon to only get some work done. If he spent time with Junmyeon, it was probably because he enjoyed spending his time with him. And if he wanted help, he would directly get to the point and ask him, not beat about the bush.

 

“I have no reason to,” Yixing said with a wider smile, and there it was, the dimple. They continued to smile at each other until the bell rang, signaling that the lunch was over.

 

They hurriedly packed their things and returned the books back to their places. Yixing had borrowed the book that Junmyeon had suggested.

 

As they made their way to class, Yixing accompanied him, talking about random things. Junmyeon noticed his bag straps and made a comment about it. “You've got a lot of sheep related paraphernalia,” he said, pointing to the sheep badge he had pinned to his bag to the mobile phone cover that had tiny sheep all over a blue background.

 

Yixing blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “When I was young, my grandma always got me sheep dolls and she told me a lot of stories about sheeps. Guess it stuck with me,” he said. His expression looked melancholic and Junmyeon felt a little bad for bringing it up. In order to cheer him up he decided to compliment him.

 

“But they suit you. Sheeps are cute. And so are you. Plus, they're innocent little creatures, just like you are! You're like, our very own China sheep,” he said with a grin. This made Yixing laugh loudly.

 

Then, he placed his palm against Junmyeon's lower back and leaned towards his ear. “I'm not as innocent as you think I am, Jun,” he whispered, and then drew back, stepping away from him. Junmyeon could only blush and nod, his words failing him as he took in this new piece of information.

 

He was still blushing when they reached their class. They had to part once they entered, as Yixing mostly sat with Kris and Junmyeon sat with a boy named Kyungsoo. He was in Chanyeol's class and a good friend of his even if Chanyeol thought of Kyungsoo in a way that went beyond friendship.

 

Yixing glanced at him and smiled before they went to their respective places. Junmyeon could literally hear Yixing retelling the joke that Junmyeon had made to Kris. When the elder caught his gaze, he made a gagging sign with his fingers, which led to Junmyeon giving him the finger.

 

“Wow, that's rude, hyung,” came a soft voice next to him. Junmyeon turned to Kyungsoo and pouted at him. “Kris-hyung has no right to make fun of my jokes when his own are so lame,” he complained. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and cast his eyes onto his notes. “Both of your jokes suck. If there was a competition for bad jokes, you and Kris-hyung would share the first prize,” he said with a serious face.

 

“Yah, Kyungsoo-ah, that's not very nice,” he exclaimed. He was still sour about Kyungsoo's comment, so he decided to turn the tables. He took out his own book and opened a random page. “I'm sure if it was Chanyeollie who had joked about, you'd have given that fond smile that translates to ‘this goof is the biggest idiot ever but his jokes are okay and maybe I like it’.”

 

He grinned victoriously when he saw Kyungsoo's cheeks turn an interesting shade of red. The boy had no response and it was enough for Junmyeon to confirm how gone the two boys were for each other.

 

The situation was similar to the one he was facing. Except, in ChanSoo's case, both of them had feelings. In his case, only he felt for Yixing. His thoughts were interrupted as the professor entered. The rest of his class went by in a blur, and he paid attention to only half of them, his mind going over to a particular transfer student and his dimples.

 

After an hour or so, the professor finally ended the class. Junmyeon gratefully picked up his books and made his way out. He was not surprised to find Chanyeol and Baekhyun waiting outside for him.

 

“Ah, so today I get to deal with two noise makers,” Junmyeon said with a grin as he approached them.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun merely laughed as they enveloped their hyung in a tight hug. “Hyung, you're so cute! And you're so warm like this!” Exclaimed Baekhyun as he clung to Junmyeon. The latter swatted at them as he tried to get them to release him. It was embarrassing to be embraced in such a way in public. 

 

Out the corner of his eye, Junmyeon spotted Kris and Yixing leave. The latter looked towards their direction and his smile turned painful. Junmyeon wanted to run to him and assure him that the idiots hugging him were just friends, but it was too late and the two Chinese boys made their way to the next class.

 

Junmyeon roughly pushed them away and frowned. “Now look what you did, you idiots. He's gonna think I'm into some polyamory shit with you guys!” Baekhyun smiled and turned to Chanyeol.

 

“Channie, did you notice that whenever he talks about Yixing-hyung, his inner gangster vocabulary makes itself known,” he said with a cheeky grin. Junmyeon glared at him and was about to retaliate when Baekhyun looked behind Junmyeon and suddenly squealed.

 

“Kyungsoo-ah! My sweet little baby penguin, come here,” he yelled and launched himself upon his little friend. He barely had time to react before he was enveloped by a hug.

 

Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol for help, and really it was so obvious. The giant immediately went to them and pulled Baekhyun away from the shorter boy. “Leave Soo alone, Baek,” he said in a mumble. Baekhyun pouted but he relented.

 

Junmyeon was looking down the corridor where his crush had probably walked away, thinking weird things about Junmyeon. But then his eyes fell on Chanyeol, and he was shocked when the taller boy gently took Kyungsoo's fingers within his own and gripped them. The two boys laced their fingers and Kyungsoo smiled at the giant. Junmyeon stared at them for a moment before he registered the entire scene.

 

“Oh my God, are you two dating??” He asked with wide eyes.

 

Baekhyun yawned and began walking towards their next class, while Chanyeol grabbed onto Junmyeon's wrist and began tugging him down the hallway. “Yeah, it's been nearly a week. I asked Soo out a few days ago, and he agreed. We had a nice time, didn't we?” Kyungsoo only nodded and smiled.

 

This was too much for Junmyeon to handle. “And when were you going to tell me about it?” He asked with an accusatory glance.

 

Chanyeol looked uncomfortable but it was Kyungsoo who answered him. “Chan was just waiting for the right moment. You seemed stressed lately, and he didn't want to put more on you,” he explained. Junmyeon shook his head and glanced at the giant walking between them. He remained silent till he reached their class but when Chanyeol was about to walk ahead, he gripped onto his wrist.

 

“Yeollie, you do not add more stress for me, okay? Granted you're troublesome, but you're my closest friend. And this news about Soo and you, well, I'm just so happy. Why didn't you tell me earlier?” He asked with a pout. Chanyeol also had a pout on his face but when he made eye contact with the other, there was a hint of sadness written over them.

 

“You're still not with Yixing-hyung. And I felt I would be rubbing it in your face if I introduced Soo as my boyfriend.” Junmyeon felt his heart warm at that. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and hugged him tight.

 

“You giant softie. That doesn't bother me. I'm happy with your happiness. I know I've still not confronted Yixing, but that doesn't mean people around me shouldn't hook up,” he said, looking up at him with a smile. This earned him a wide smile from Chanyeol. The two parted and made their way into the class, only to be met with their classmates clapping their hands in mock cheer. Junmyeon waved them off, but his expression did falter when he noticed the tiny frown etched on Yixing's face.

 

Shit.

 

_He was screwed._

* * *

 

Their council meeting later that day, had taken an uncomfortable turn. Junmyeon was the one who had become late, as he was meeting up with another friend of his. He entered the room only to find all the members already seated and in the middle of discussion. 

 

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late!" He apologized as he threw his bag over an unoccupied desk by the door. "I don't see Yeollie anywhere. Where is he?" He asked out loud, but nobody responded. He pulled his sleeve upwards and placed his hands over his hips as he faced the class. Kris was grinning was at him and most of the others were also amused. Yixing on the other hand, looked extremely uncomfortable as he was glaring at something behind Junmyeon.

 

"What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked, his brows furrowing. Kris pointed to the board behind him. Junmyeon turned around and his heart nearly stopped. There on the board were the words  _'Junmyeon and Chanyeol sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g'_   was scrawled on with colorful markers. Then there was a poorly drawn picture of two boys hugging, one obviously tall and the other, short. 

 

Junmyeon felt his temper flare up as he turned towards the others. "Alright, who the fuck did this?" he said in a low voice. Most of their grins disappeared and some even flinched in fear. He turned his glare towards Kris who merely raised his hands and shrugged. "Don't look at me, baby, I did nothing." 

 

"Was it Jongdae? Was it that little shit who did this? I'm gonna kill that vermin next time I see him," he growled under his breath. Yixing sighed and looked at Junmyeon with concern. "Calm down, Myeon. This childish trick does not warrant your anger," he said in a calm voice.

 

Junmyeon turned to the boy and frowned at him. "I don't stand for practical jokes, you know that. Plus, what if Kyungsoo sees this, huh? They finally got together and seeing such shit would really affect him," he said. Yixing gave him a confused look and asked who Kyungsoo was. 

 

"Kyungsoo is his boyfriend," he said in a resigned voice. It was then that Chanyeol barged into their room with a cheerful shout. 

 

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm - WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL WROTE THAT!" Yelled Chanyeol as he stopped in his tracks by the door. Junmyeon grabbed the duster and threw it to Kris as he made his way to the distraught Chanyeol. 

 

"Chanyeollie, calm down. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a silly joke someone decided to play on us," he said calmly while Chanyeol bristled. His eyes were wide as he stared at the board. Kris was swiftly erasing the whole thing and Junmyeon was glad for his long arms. 

 

"Why would anyone think that you and I are dating? I mean, that's gross!" He exclaimed. Junmyeon playfully swatted him and pushed him to sit by a chair. "Thanks a lot, Chan."

 

The giant quickly turned to the elder to correct himself. "I mean, you're not my type. You're an amazing person to be around, hyung. I'm sure everyone agrees with it. Especially, Yi-mmmf!" His words were cut off as Junmyeon quickly placed his palm over the giant's mouth. He glared at the taller one. "Watch it, Yeol," he said. The other one mumbled out a sorry. 

 

After a few moments, the two boys had recovered from the shock. Junmyeon really hated such pranks and he hated being paired with people he considered best friends. 

 

Presently, two juniors had arrived at their classroom, looking lost. They were ushered in by Yixing and pushed to the front, where Junmyeon was leaning on a desk and talking with Kris. He cast a glance at the two lanky boys with Yixing. 

 

The latter had a smile on his face as he introduced the two boys as Jongin and Sehun. "I thought it would be fun if there was a dance event at the fund raiser," suggested Yixing. Junmyeon looked in interest at the boys. Jongin had tanned skin and looked very handsome. He would definitely get all the ladies attention. Sehun on the other hand was tall and really handsome. Junmyeon himself felt a little flustered as the boy directed his gaze over him and smirked. 

 

"Uhm, I think we should ask the others too," Junmyeon said as the others turned their attention to the two boys. When they all agreed, Jongin spoke for the first time, but not before sharing a look with Sehun. "Um, we're really glad to be a part of this occasion. Thank you," he said politely and the boys bowed to all. Junmyeon was touched with them. He walked upto the two boys and pinched their cheeks.  

 

"Oh my, you two are so adorable! I'm sure you'll rock the stage," Junmyeon said with a fond smile. He then turned to Yixing and placed a hand over his shoulder. "Nice thinking, Xing. This will really bring a success to our event," he said with a small smile. Yixing ducked his head bashfully and simply nodded. 

 

The next few meetings ended up with Junmyeon becoming busy with setting up the event. They had to paint and make posters for the various stalls. Junmyeon had no particular artistic skills and he often took the help of Kyungsoo and Jongin for it. The two boys were extremely talented with it. 

 

Junmyeon also looked over on the dance practice. The first time he had been dragged forcefully by Chanyeol. The latter had praised the boys so much, that Junmyeon had to see it for himself. 

 

When he entered the gym area where they were practicing, he had to stop by the door and take a breath. In the center of the room, stood a sweaty Yixing wearing a sleeveless shirt and some pants. His hair was matted to his head and he had a fierce look in his eyes and he was eyeing the other two boys who were dancing. 

 

Jongin was graceful as he danced. His every movement was fluid and sensual. Junmyeon found out that the other students who were working on the posters on the other side had also stopped their work to ogle the two boys. His eyes then shifted to Sehun and again, he was flustered. The boy was wearing leggings and a thin shirt over his body. While he was not graceful as Jongin, he moved in a slow striking manner. It was extremely sexy to watch. 

 

Junmyeon gulped and wondered how Yixing would look dancing. He knew the Chinese boy was tutoring the other two, and he was dying to watch him dance. Yixing caught his gaze and suddenly his face broke into a smile. The song soon ended and the other two boys also joined Yixing in greeting the council president.

 

Yixing was the first to speak. "Junmyeon-ah! Here to oversee the practice?" He asked cheekily. Junmyeon smiled at him and nodded. "Chanyeol over here was waxing poetic about the two dancing stars, so I had to come and see it for myself," he said. Sehun then stepped closer to Junmyeon and stared at him. "So, was it exactly as hyung described?" He asked in a low voice. 

 

Junmyeon was surprised to say the least. He blinked a few times and gathered his thoughts before he replied. "Uh, yeah. You two are phenomenal," he said with a chuckle. His eyes naturally gravitated towards Yixing, and there was a questioning gaze in his eyes. 

 

He heard Chanyeol speak next with a smile in his voice. "I think hyung was expecting to see Yixing-hyung dance too." Junmyeon's eyes widened and he spluttered to form a response but Sehun saved him. "Ah, it is true. We were disappointed too when he said he wouldn't dance. He's amazing. His moves will really seduce you," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. Yixing swatted the younger boy's head in retaliation. 

 

"Be careful what you speak! Don't say such things about me," he said with a blush. The others only laughed, but Junmyeon was deep in thought. He was sure that Yixing's moves would seduce anyone. 

 

"You should dance too," Junmyeon suddenly said. He took in a breath when he realised what he had said. Sehun and Jongin looked shocked and Yixing looked like Junmyeon had grown two heads. 

 

Chanyeol shook Junmyeon lightly and looked at him closely. "Did you just ask him to participate too?"

 

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol and then at Yixing. He tried to sound as casual as possible, given that his heart was beating a mile a minute. "Y-yeah, why not! Yixing's clearly talented. And, the more the merrier!"

 

Yixing looked skeptically at the president before he slowly nodded. "I can't promise you anything, but I'll give it a thought," he assured the president. Then he flashed his brilliant smile, dimples be damned, and Junmyeon could not help but smile in return. 

 

The fund raiser would be damn interesting now.

* * *

 

The preparations for the event continued in a good way and the council members were soon ready with it. 

 

Junmyeon still spent his lunches with Yixing, trying to help with his assignment. It was a nice break from everything, as they spent their time talking about random things. 

 

When Yixing was done with his assignment, Junmyeon felt sad. There was no more reason for them to text or meet up anymore. Of course, they could still hang out as friends, but Junmyeon was too much of a coward to even breach the topic. 

 

As they made their way out of the library, Junmyeon stopped Yixing. He extended his hand out to the other boy and smiled at him. "I hope you had a good time learning. I wanted to thank you for asking me for help, as it was a good revision for me too," he said. He tried to sound cheerful, but it sounded fake to his own ears. 

 

Yixing sighed and looked at Junmyeon's hand. Then, he shook his head and suddenly wrapped his arms around Junmyeon. 

 

Junmyeon inhaled sharply as he felt Yixing's arm go around him. Yixing brought him closer to his chest and Junmyeon rested his head against the other's shoulder. He took in a short breath and felt his mind explode with various scents. Yixing smelled like sandalwood and mint. He tucked his nose further towards Yixing's neck and took an experimental inhale. All he smelled was sweat, and Junmyeon realised that he needed to part from Yixing. 

 

He gently pulled himself away from Yixing's chest and looked up at him with rosy cheeks and a small smile. Yixing also had a soft smile over his face. "Thank you for helping me with my assignment. It couldn't have been easy for you what with all the council duties as well," he expressed. 

 

Junmyeon stared at him for a moment and he suddenly felt like confessing to Yixing. He just wanted to tell this boy how much he liked him and his presence, but something stopped him. He pursed his lips, but nothing came out. Yixing waited for a moment and he even had an expectant look over his face. When Junmyeon said nothing, he sighed to himself and nodded at Junmyeon.

 

"Guess we'll see each other some other time," he said and gave him a half-hearted wave. Junmyeon felt like kicking himself as he saw the disappointed look over Yixing's face. He could only nod and wave back. 

 

As Yixing turned around and walked away, Junmyeon felt like he had just lost his only opportunity to confess to his crush. 

 

* * *

The next few days were hectic for Junmyeon. The fund raiser was just around the corner and there was so much to be done. 

 

Junmyeon could be seen running from room to room, moving in and out of the gym area. Their coach had gladly allowed them to use the gym for storing their supplies and poster. For which Junmyeon was grateful. 

 

Everyone was busy with their duties, and Junmyeon was glad to see all the pieces fall in place. 

 

The only problem he had was Yixing. They had ceased all interactions with each other. Even when they passed by the corridors, Yixing would always avert his eyes or look away. This broke Junmyeon's heart. 

 

He sorely missed Yixing's company. He missed those dimpled smiles, and those deep conversations. He just wanted Yixing back. He only hoped they could sort things out after the event. 

 

The day of the fundraiser was a nervous endeavor for Junmyeon. The stalls were set up. The posters were put on and even the weather was perfect. 

 

They had decided to conduct the event on their school grounds. The area was huge and was the perfect place for such things. They had set up shades over the stalls, and large umbrellas were placed over seating areas. 

 

Junmyeon walked around the area, greeting his professors and friends, helping out at stalls and other things. He met his Principal half way through his stroll around the field and she was extremely impressed with him. 

 

He was, however, surprised when he spotted Jongin by her side. She introduced Jongin as her son. The boy looked embarrassed to say the least. 

 

“I heard that my son will be doing a performance for the event today,” she inquired of Junmyeon. The latter nodded and looked at Jongin.

 

“Our Nini is a talented dancer. We're hoping to have a lot of people attend it,” he said with pride. 

 

“I only hope it's nothing indecent,” threatened the Principal. At this, Jongin blushed and shook his head. “No Eomma, there's gonna be nothing of that sort.”

 

“There better not be. Or else, you'll both be trouble, you got it?” 

 

Both the boys nodded their heads and assured her that it would be nothing of that sort. Once she had left, Junmyeon drew Jongin aside and poked him. “It's gonna be an indecent dance, isn't it?”

 

Jongin only smirked and placed a piece of paper in the elder's hand. When Junmyeon looked down at his palm, it was a ticket for the dance show. “Why don't you come and see for yourself, hyung? I'm sure you'd like it,” he said with a wink. Then, he bid farewell and disappeared into the crowd.

 

“I'm done with these brats!” Cursed Junmyeon. He glanced at the ticket in his hand and decided to tear it. But then, he remembered the hard work that the boys had put in. In the end, he pocketed the ticket and continued on with his work.

 

As the sun soon began to dip, there was a sense of excitement in the masses of students. The dance event was the last of the day, and everyone was eager to watch it. 

 

In the end, Junmyeon had opted to not attend it. He had not wanted to go there and ruin Yixing's mood. He knew the other boy needed to stay level headed if he wanted to guide Sehun and Jongin. 

 

So when the event began, Junmyeon busied himself with cleaning out the stalls. A few moments later, he received a text from Chanyeol. Frowning, he opened the text and read the message.

 

_ From : My Chanyeollie _

_ Hyung. Gt ur ass to the dance event. NOW! RUN! _

 

Junmyeon suddenly felt scared that something had happened to one of the boys. He dropped the trash bags that he was holding and ran towards the dance stage. 

 

Horrible images filled his head as he made his way to them. Pictures of Sehun or Jongin breaking their legs or worse, of Yixing being hurt, filled his head and he ran even faster. 

 

He did not enter through the main entrance, but instead took the backstage door. He was straining his ear to hear for screams or pleas for help, but all he could hear was chanting. 

 

He could only hear girls chanting Yixing's name. Why were they chanting his name?

 

As he made his way to the stage, he saw the make up artists squealing loudly as they observed from the sides. He quickly made his way to them and he lost his breath at the sight that greeted him. He was met with the beautiful sight of three boys, drenched in sweat, dancing their heart out. 

 

Sehun and Jongin were on the sides and in the center, was Yixing. The Chinese boy was wearing a transparent shirt and tight black pants. The pants were tight enough for Junmyeon to get a clear profile of his shapely ass.

 

The boys were well coordinated and Junmyeon would have been impressed, but his focus was only on the boy in the center.

 

Junmyeon had called Jongin graceful, but Yixing danced like a God. His entire body moved in synchronization to the music and he twisted and twirled as if he had no bones. 

 

Junmyeon observed them in awe for a song or two. Then, Yixing was dancing solo and the other two boys were cheering him on. At one point, Yixing turned around with his back to the crowd. He made eye contact with Junmyeon as he looked up and Junmyeon was sure that a sudden mischievous glint appeared in those dark eyes.

 

Junmyeon blushed under the intensity of his stare and he felt his heart beat faster. Yixing smirked at him and threw him a wink before he turned around to face the crowd again. 

 

His next moves were just sinful. He spread out his legs and rotated his hips slowly as he pressed his own palms against his torso. He moved his palm slowly down his body, letting his fingers trail over every inch of his torso. Junmyeon was able to see all of this as Yixing was turned sideways. Junmyeon got a clear profile of Yixing's front this way.

 

And whatever move Yixing did, he made sure that he maintained eye contact with Junmyeon. The latter could not even turn away from him even if he wanted to.

 

The next set of moves was overwhelming for Junmyeon. Yixing slowly slide down to the floor, doing more dance moves while he knelt. Then, he braced himself over his palms and began thrusting his hips downwards onto the floor. The entire crowd howled at his lewd performance, but for Junmyeon it was like watching his fantasy play out. 

 

Yixing bit his lip and glanced up at Junmyeon as he once more humped the floor. Junmyeon had no trouble imagining himself underneath Yixing, and he knew, he just knew that Yixing would be capable of making him scream. And he'd probably like that too, as he had once stated to Junmyeon, that he was not as innocent as everyone thought he was. He'd probably enjoy making Junmyeon scream.

 

Junmyeon's knees wobbled a little and he was minutes away from running over to the stage and kissing the living hell out of Yixing, but then his phone began vibrating in his hand and when he looked at the caller ID, he nearly dropped it. It was his Principal. 

 

He quickly made his way out of the dance stage and answered the call. The first thing he heard was the shrill voice of the Principal. She sounded furious.

 

“You told me this dance was a decent one! Why am I seeing Mr. Zhang doing lewd things over the stage?!!”

 

Junmyeon stuttered as he tried to form a response. He was randomly walking on the grounds and he somehow started walking towards the gym area. 

 

“Ah, how are you able to see?” He asked in confusion, too surprised to even form a lie.

 

“My secretary is currently taking a live video of it on Instagram!” She yelled. 

 

Junmyeon scrunched up his nose as he heard that. “Your secretary?” He asked in an incredulous voice. “Yes, my secretary! She and I are good friends! Now, explain to me young man, why is Mr. Zhang dancing like that!”

 

Junmyeon sighed and let out a frustrated sound. “I don't know! I think it was an improvisation! I was told only Sehun and Jongin would dance! I had no idea that Yixing would dance too.” He yelled. He felt his face pale when he realised that he had put Yixing in trouble.

 

“Both of you meet me tomorrow in my office! Before the first hour can start,” she growled and cut the call.

 

By now, Junmyeon was in the dark area of the gym. He cursed loudly and pocketed his phone. He sighed and glanced around the area. There was light filtering from the high windows of the gym and he stood there for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts. He was jolted out his thoughts as he heard loud footsteps make their way inside the gym.

 

He turned around to face whoever had entered, but his words died in his mouth when he saw a breathless Yixing near the doorway. 

 

“Xing,” was all that he said as the figure near the doorway straightened up. 

 

Junmyeon looked on with wide eyes as Yixing made his way to him. He took long strides and stepped right up to Junmyeon's personal space. The latter unconsciously took a step back as he smelled the sweat and perfume permeate off of him. 

 

“Boy, you are a hard one to catch!” Were the first words uttered by Yixing. Junmyeon squinted at him in the darkness and huffed. 

 

“Did you run after me?” He asked in a small voice. Yixing bobbed his head in agreement. His chest still heaved as he took deeper breaths. Junmyeon could feel the warm breaths released by Yixing and he felt his heart ache. He so badly wanted this boy that it hurt. 

 

“Why did you leave? I saw you leave!” Exclaimed Yixing. His face was covered with sweat and it made his hair stick to his forehead. Junmyeon was very tempted to do something stupid, like card his fingers through them.

 

He clenched his palms and tried to prevent his voice from wavering. “I got a call,” he said. 

 

“Was it the Principal?” He asked curiously. Junmyeon looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah, how did you know?”

 

Yixing scoffed and ran a hand through his wet hair, and Junmyeon really needed to get out of his presence. “She threatened me to not use provocative moves. And I did just that. So, yes, I was expecting her call!”

 

“Then why the hell did you do it then!” Screamed Junmyeon. He was nearly at the end of his tether and Yixing was playing with thin ice.

 

“Because I knew you would come to see it,” he said in a casual voice as if it was obvious to Junmyeon. “What the hell does that even mean!” He asked in an exasperated voice.

 

“You were the one who suggested that I join the dance too. So I wanted to surprise you. Did you like my dance?” He asked suddenly, changing the topic.

 

Junmyeon stared at Yixing like he had lost his mind. “I-It was good,” he whispered. Yixing stepped closer to him. “Just good? I thought you'd say more,” he said, sounding a little disappointed. 

 

Junmyeon released a sigh and raised his hands in defeat. “What do you want me to say? That it was sexy? That you were hot? That your dance moves were so damn good that I ended up feeling jealous of the floor? What?” He asked, raising his voice. 

 

“Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear,” whispered Yixing in a low voice. Their chests were nearly touching, and Junmyeon belatedly realised his slip-up. He mumbled out a curse and wrapped his arms around Yixing, bringing him closer, as he raised his head and kissed him.

 

He just did not care anymore. He was tired, frustrated and maybe even a little aroused. He just wanted Yixing. 

 

Junmyeon pressed his lips gently against Yixing's, but the latter gripped onto his hips and brought him flush against his chest. Junmyeon whimpered when he felt Yixing bite his lip, asking for permission. Junmyeon willingly parted his lips and keened when he felt Yixing thrust his tongue inside. His tongue brushed against Junmyeon's and he sucked lightly, earning a moan from Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon tilted his head and raised himself over his toes as he deepened the kiss. This time, it was Yixing who let out a moan as he felt Junmyeon grind himself against him. 

 

After what seemed like a really long time, they parted from each other, both gasping for air. Yixing still held Junmyeon close to him, not letting him step back.

 

Junmyeon looked up at him through his lashes and he spoke in a shocked whisper. “We kissed. You and I kissed.”

 

Yixing chuckled and placed a softer kiss over his lips. “Yeah, that's what people do when they like each other,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Junmyeon looked up shyly at Yixing as he spoke next. “You like me?”

 

“Of course. I've liked you since the first day I saw you. You were so friendly with me and I really loved the way you smiled. It also helped that you were cute. And those lips of yours,” he said and leaned down to place another kiss before he continued, “ Gosh, those lips are so kissable. I've wanted to have those lips over mine for a very long time!”

 

Junmyeon grinned at him and bit his lips. He then gave him a flirtatious wink. “Do you want my lips over anywhere else? I promise you, I know how to use them,” he said. He was a little surprised at himself for managing to use such provocative words.

 

Yixing lifted a hand and brushed his fingers across Junmyeon's lower lip. “I bet you do, but the setting is not right for that. I'd love to take you out on a date before we do stuff like that. What do you say?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Junmyeon nodded and rested his forehead against Yixing's. “Only if you promise to demonstrate your dance moves over me. I'd love to be on the receiving end of those hip thrusts,” he said in a low voice, gently thrusting his own hips against Yixing's.

 

“Oh I'll demonstrate it to you all night. Come here,” he growled as he roughly pulled Junmyeon to himself, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

 

Wrapping his arms once more around Yixing's neck, Junmyeon lost himself to the their passionate kiss. He knew he had a lot to deal with the next day, but he would take it one thing at a time. 

 

For now, his main priority was kissing the hell out of Zhang Yixing.

 

 


End file.
